The Sun and The Moon
by RistellesYuriFics
Summary: "The only way two swords can love each other is to clash against each other… We are… Too different to love." Quinn cried to herself. She would not allow Finn to steal Rachel. Faberry AU and a bit OOC
1. The Isolated Land

**A/n: **Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic and well I wasn't too sure if this semi-crossover (plot wise) was ever done. It's based off of Kannazuki no Miko a Japanese story and it has parallels to it but it's not exactly the same. I know it's terrible but please enjoy. Its AU and McKinley became a rich academy with uniform (however only Rachel and Quinn are the only ones who a bide to dress code)

and has dorms for the students. Based off of the school in Kannazuki no Miko and despite the school is large the town around it is small. Once again, enjoy.

Fun fact: The couple Faberry has more Fanfiction than Finchel. About 300 more stories written for Faberry (K-T) and fact of the matter is, PEOPLE DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT FINN.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Kannazuki no Miko but if I owned Glee I would get the S.S. Brittana sailing and S.S. Faberry sailing… Klaine is having more fun than the lesbian pairings… So not fun. It has hints of other references but nothing more. It is based but not exactly like Kannazuki no Miko.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Isolated Land<strong>

_ "Lima, Ohio a town where time stay still. A town for the rich and the talented reside at academy on the hill. A town where the beautiful Queen Fabray and King Hudson rule the campus and the true over lords Madam Brittany and Santana rule the school with such vigor. A town where I, Rachel Berry, will become a sta-"_

"Rachel! Girl we got to go!" A certain "no weave" diva yelled. "Kurt told us to meet him in the morning!" Mercedes tapped on Rachel's door. She waited a bit, her tap became a knock and her knock became a slam. "Rachel wake up!" Rachel blinked and yawned.

"Mercedes we should go we only got 15 minutes before Kurt will get mad at us." Tina said quietly. "Rachel we will meet you outside. Kurt is waiting on top of the hill already." They decided to leave knowing that Rachel's perfect attends would not make her late for Kurt.

Rachel groan as she found herself on the floor with the blanket tangled with her legs. She mentally cursed at herself for not waking up earlier. Rachel clumsily throws on her generic school uniform as fast as she can, a blazer with the McKinley emblem on top of a white button up. She threw on her stockings and pulled her skirt right over it. The small singer hopped into her shoes and grabbed her bag, running with a comb in hand as she bolted out of the dorms.

Rachel huffed as she made it to the stairs and wanted to lecture her friends on the adequate time to wake her up if she were ever not to wake on her own. She tried to reach Kurt, Mercedes and Tina who were at the top of the stairs at the school gates. Rachel could see the enormous school hover over them however a group of slow walking girls were in front of her. Rachel squeaks out, "E-excuse me, pardon me, umm I have the tendency to want to be early to school, a-and I would appreciate it if you would please let me through."

The tall girl in front of her was one of the rich kids in Lima. She simply smirked and replied, "Hell to the no, you stupid midget. Oh and FYI no one wears the uniform anymore." She pushed Rachel down as her posse snickered at the brunette's descend as they tried making the fall faster.

Rachel screamed and was in tears, she tried to turn herself to catch her fall only to realize now she would be landing face first. She braced herself for impact but found two slender arms wrap around her. She felt her head being caressed by a gentle hand and the other was at her waist. She whispered, "Who-" as she was cut by a sultry voice.

"Apparently, I am no one then," An elegant short haired blond said, glaring at the girls who pushed Rachel. "If I, Quinn Fabray, am wearing the uniform just like Rachel Berry, are we truly nobodies? Because if I'm nobody… What does that make you?" Rachel looked at her savior as she was still embraced by the hazel eyed girl. Quinn was the most amazing girl at the school. She was a part of both worlds talented and rich. Quinn got straight A's, was trained in archery and horseback riding, and she was a beautiful girl with a voice to match.

"N-no, I'm sorry Quinn. It will never happen again." The girl stuttered. Quinn didn't look pleased with the response, she lower her eyes to look at Rachel and softly smiled. But then, her eyes went sharp as she demanded,

"Apologize to Rachel not me." The girls all succumb to tell Rachel sorry but Rachel wasn't paying attention to her. Quinn Fabray remembers her. That is rare because Quinn only remembers important people and well, next to Quinn, Rachel was a frumpy, and awkward girl, even more than her usually awkwardness. She whispered something in Rachel's ear and a blush formed on the brunette's cheek. Rachel fast walked ignoring the glares from Quinn's fan club.

"It seems my girl Rachel got herself a girlfriend." Kurt raised a hand for a high five. But was rejected by Rachel who just tried to ignore him as she walked passed him.

"She's not my girlfriend and everyone knows she is Quinn Fabray. She is straight and she hasn't dated anyone after that Noah Puckerman from sophomore year, and don't get me wrong. I was staring not because of her pulchritudinous or statuesque nature. I was staring because she remembered my name and she was amiable towards me," Rachel said throwing her arms ups in defeat. Rachel cursed at being bisexual… Its only fun until you don't get someone you want… Besides, Quinn was… Out of her league.

Rory wheeled Artie over to them. "Hey Rachel, is it true that Quinn hugged you? Is it true that she wasn't where stockings like she usually does since her dad told her to, and was wearing knee socks?" Artie questioned. Rachel raised a brow at how fast information could travel in high school. It was only a few minutes but then again, Quinn was a big icon in school.

"Yes and yes but I wasn't trying to stare at her legs. I just caught a glimpse of them. What kind of question is that Artie?" Rachel answered him as she glared at Kurt, Tina and Mercedes commenting how Quinn acts like their boyfriends Blaine, Mike and Sam. "I shall take my leave. I bid you adieu." Rachel ran away from them as fast as possible.

"What's the big deal? In Ireland girls give each other hugs." Rory commented as she left. The group merely just parted after he said that, Kurt with Blaine, Tina and Mike, Mercedes and Sam, and Rory went back to wheeling Artie around to their class.

Quinn waited at the gates to her secret garden, and placed in the school for her use only but Rachel once stumbled into it and since then she will always remember that Berry in her garden. "Quinn, how long are you going to anticipate my arrival? I'm already inside, you know," Quinn heard a muffled laugh from inside the garden; she smiled and went inside the garden. She met Rachel at the tree with the picnic ready; they always met and would always meet at the grand tree donated by Quinn's family.

"I can't believe you remember this place," Quinn stated. "I made it hard to find for a reason. Plus you remember it after one trip here..."

"How could I forget a place like this?" Rachel said calmly as she handed a sandwich to Quinn. "The gardenia that matched the prettiest girl at school and the first time I saw her in person she was sitting right under this tree," She began to munch on her sandwich. "Come on Quinn, please eat."

"Your birthday is on the 31st right?" Quinn asks Rachel turning to her staring into her chocolate eyes. Rachel nods out of courtesy since she still has her sandwich in her mouth. Quinn takes a bite out of the sandwich Rachel made, it wasn't the food she was used to but she liked it better because it came from Rachel.

"It's your birthday too you know," Rachel was completely aware that it was Quinn's birthday because many people usually dismissed her birthday. Not that she really cared about people she barely knew though. "Are you doing anything special for tomorrow? It's a Saturday and well I still can't believe they made us go to school on Christmas! Well, I'm Jewish but… C'mon seriously… "

"Yes and no. I have to throw a 'royal party' every year so it really isn't special anymore," Quinn stated noticed some disappointment in Rachel's face. "But you, you will be my special guest, Rachel. I wrote your invite and I understand if you are busy with fam-" Quinn is cut off by Rachel holding placing her hand over the taller girl's mouth.

"Dear Miss Fabray, I would not miss it for the world," Rachel smiled at her. Lunch is nearly over now and they decide to finish eating.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it, Quinn and I spent too much time this afternoon!" Rachel yelled after she finished chatting with Quinn afterschool. They met at the garden because it was the only place none of Quinn's crazy stalker fan club could go to. Rachel looked at her watch, she only had 1 minute to reach the bus to the mall… Impossible for someone so high on the hill unless she could fly down it wouldn't work. Her dads did not buy her a car since she was living in the dorm and you would have to pay a monthly fee for parking. She waited at the bottom of the hill hoping someone can pick her up. She sees a red mustang drive and stop next to her.

"Hey Rachel, do you need to go somewhere?" She was asked by none other than Mr. Popular, Finn Hudson. People always say that Finn and Quinn should date but Rachel thinks it's silly to pair them together and well, Finn can barely keep up with Brittany's idioms, as silly as they are, they still made perfect sense. Quinn was far too advanced for him anyway. "I'll drop you off and pick you up if you need it."

"Just to the mall, Finn," Rachel states, she didn't want him to think they were dating or anything. She goes into his car and tells him to go to the jewelry area of the mall.

"Relax Rachel. I'm not Puck or anything," The old childhood friend states as he drives.

Rachel sighs in contentment she bought a best friend necklace one with the sun on it and the other with the moon for Quinn, even though she only has talk to her for about 2 days worth of time. Quinn doesn't seem to have any interest in anyone either. She is a complete introvert except to Rachel which strikes Rachel to be strange. How can two people with the exact same birthday not be similar in personality? Quinn was almost Rachel's opposite. The necklace was much like the student council president's bracelet with her friend. Brittany Peirce was in charge of the school for the most part but her "First Lady" Santana Lopez got most of the work done. Being done as in done for her and ever since those two became in charge the school hasn't been biased to homosexuals. However, if you were at the bottom of the social pyramid, you still would feel the wrath of the rich kids. She quickly decides she should rest for the best New Year's Eve of all.

The petite girl tries to sleep however, something is bothering her. Her instincts tell her something bad will happen. The midnight bell rings in her room and she feels the ground quake underneath her. _"Well, look what you did Rachel, you just had to jinx it" _She thought to herself. She looked outside of her window only to see storm clouds hovering over the town. They weren't normal clouds they had a reddish tint to them. Rachel rubs her eyes hoping that she is just seeing things. Nope, the clouds were still there. _"Oh please don't tell me they pushed up the apocalypse to be on the last day of 2011." _

"WE HAVE ARISEN!" A voice shouted. God? No… If anything it was probably Satan. "ALL HAIL YOUR NEW MASTERS! WE WILL DESTROY THE SUN AND MOON!" Rachel rolled her eyes. Seriously? Who is this idiotically rich and stupid to do something like this? It wasn't a bad thing but it clearly if this is real she would be in big trouble. She dashed out of the dorms on all the days that McKinley had to be crush into pieces.

"RRRAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" (Crappy way to say someone is shouting I know) A yell came from outside and it was from… Finn? No, it couldn't be Finn, why would he be at the girls' dorm area at this hour? Unless he was drunk with Puck or something sort of dumb dare. It isn't a reassuring thing to hear coming from outside your bedroom when it is your birthday. Rachel ran out, she wanted to make sure her friends were alright and more importantly was Quinn okay? It was her birthday too…

"Finn! Are you alright?" Rachel ran to Finn but Mercedes and Tina grabbed her arms to stop her. "Guys quit it! Finn is hurt!" Rachel wanted to support her childhood friend but he looked in pain… He looked as if he was controlled by something or someone.

"Don't let him see you," Tina whispered as the two covered Rachel. "He wants to kill you Rachel. Don't you see the sword in his hand?" She allowed Rachel to peek at Finn who had a strange snake mark in the form of an 'S' on his head and a sword in hand. His jeans were tattered and there were black and red in stains on his shirt. He looked like he was going to slice all the school to find her. "He was thrashing the outside square looking for you."

"No. I refuse to believe that… He is a good guy," Rachel headed towards Finn. Finn noticed Rachel and charged straight at her. She was pounce by the athlete. She struggled flailing her arms and screamed out. Mercedes and Tina tried reaching Rachel by a force field was stopping them. _"What on Earth is with this town?"_ Rachel closed her eyes and gave into the thought of death. She whispered, "Quinn… be… safe…" Her eyes watered a bit because Quinn was too good to her and she wanted her to be happy on her birthday. Finn was about to strike her until an arrow struck him in the arm.

"Leave. Her. Alone," Quinn commanded. She had another arrow ready. Her hazel eyes were brimming with anger. "Get away from Rachel." Finn blinked, he had dropped his sword. The black snake mark that was on his forehead faded off. He looked to the two girls around him one bawling in tears and the other ready to kill him. He was standing in the center with them while a crowd outlining an invisible in the square of the dorms.

"Rachel… Quinn… What am I doing at the plaza of the girl dorm?" Finn looked to the floor averting his eyes from both. "Why do I have a sword with me? I don't even like European swords." Staring at the sword with many twists on it representing a flame his eyes could not look at them. He refused to believe he would to this, especially to Rachel, he loved her.

"You were trying to kill Rachel!" Quinn roared at Finn. She was going to let another arrow when she saw how Rachel's eyes begged her not to. Rachel was crying and she ran passed Finn to Quinn. She felt useless because Quinn saved her more than once. She placed her head against the golden-haired girl's chest. "Rachel… It's okay… I'm sure Finn has a reason to this…" Quinn really could care less about Finn she just wanted Rachel to smile because no one should cry on their birthday, unless it was tears of joy. "Why aren't the police here?"

"Well to tell you the truth Q, Fetus Face, was supposed to kill you both, and the police can't enter the school grounds. As for the crowd, they can only watch but they can't hear anything, you can thank B for that charm," Santana's voice ringed through the air. She had two rapiers sheathed on a belt that was wrapped around her cheerios uniform while Finn only had his German flamberge which he picked up off the ground. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other both noticing the mark on Santana's right hand. The exact same 'S' that was on Finn's head. "Dear Tubs, you interrupted my mack out time with Britt, for that you and your man boobs are going to be first on the chopping block." The Latina first she eyed Quinn at dashed right at her. "I don't want to kill you yet Quinn, but I don't want you to add some input!" She took her one of her swords that was still sheathed and was going to thrash Quinn skull the swords may be light but Santana was coming at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Stop!" Rachel pleaded as a ball of light. It felt like sunlight and repelled Santana a few yards away. Santana wasn't hurt but she wasn't getting close to Quinn no matter how hard she tried. The Latina's face grew into a smile. She winked at Quinn and mouthed, "Catch her" to Quinn as she saw Rachel slowly fall. The blonde grabbed the brunette she could not hear anything except for Rachel breathing and her chest pounding. Rachel was passed out and something was glowing at her chest. Quinn gulped as she slowly took off the brunette's clothes, unbuttoning the blazer then part of the shirt. Quinn blushed and paused. Should she really undress her friend of only two days on their birthday? She needed to see what was glowing under her shirt. _"Plan A in the works,"_ Santana thinks to herself.

"Well Finnesa looks like your luck ran out with Rach," Santana looked at Quinn unbuttoning Rachel's white collar shirt. "She's gotten farther than you had and in public. You see Pillsbury Dough Turd, Q wooed her within seconds. I need to eliminate you, traitor. Britt and I have plans for the future between Quinn and Rachel however, you oppose a problem." Santana looked at the crowd noticing Tina and Mercedes both staring at her hoping she wasn't going to hurt them. "A big problem."

"What's your problem Santana! What if Rachel doesn't really want to be with Quinn and what if Quinn doesn't love her?" Finn retorts back to a smirking Santana. "You don't have to get them together! I love Rachel and I'm not going to stop just because you tell me something bad will happen. You just are saying that to piss me off!"

"Oh the contrary Finnocence, you don't get it. The only way this will end is if you don't interfere with my plans," Santana states sounding as if she heard this stuff millions of time. "Orca if you dare claim Rachel we will have to do this all over again. Britt and I remember all of it and trust me a million times of you making out with Rachel is a million too many." Santana dashed again pulling out her swords creating lightning to run through them. Finn pulled his bladed and it sparked flames. He gripped it tight and began to charge.

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you!" Finn howled out and charged faster.

Rachel was beginning to wake up but she didn't move. At this point, Quinn had seen what was making Rachel's chest glow. It was a birthmark that looked like a sun on her chest. Quinn suddenly felt the urge to go to Rachel's lips… _"Don't do this Fabray you know where it will lead…" _The hazel eyes tried to resist Rachel's lips. She gives in and picks up Rachel's head and lowers hers. "RACHEL!" Finn yelled as he was about to make contact with Santana's blades. The lightning and flames collided making an explosion. Quinn lowered herself even more at the same moment.

"Happy birthday," Quinn whispered as their lips met. Rachel could feel Quinn's soft lips plastered to her own, she opened her eyes to see the blonde enjoying herself and the hazel eyes were hid under her eyelids. The singer closed her eyes and relaxed into Quinn's arms. A loud noise was in the background, was it Rachel's heart or was it Quinn's? The girl could not care anymore. Quinn parted from her lips as the explosion ended.

_"This isn't real." _Rachel thinks to herself. Santana was gone. She didn't seem dead but her being vanishes completely. Quinn looks to Finn walking towards them and the crowd finally disappears, most of the girls are afraid that Finn may attack them. Unaware of what really went on while few people like Tina and Mercedes rush up to Rachel and Quinn. Finn comes up to them and his sword disappears just like Santana. He scratches his head and says, "Well… What did I miss?"

* * *

><p>Notes on the changes in the school and town in this story:<p>

Quinn's dad Russell is not in town and is not a strict, same with her mom.

Rachel's dads are in California.

Finn and Kurt live in a house with Burt and Carole.

Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Rory, Artie and Puck all live in dorms.

The dorms are located at the sides of the school before the hill's stairs.

Dorms shape is in a square having a center to talk in.

Girls dorms are left of the stairs and boys are on the right.

Quinn's mansion is fairly close to the school but she is driven there.

There is no glee club, just Mr. Schuester's choir class which all of the New Directions and Troubletones are in.

Sue is still coach but will maybe make only minor appearances, same with Coach Beiste and Principal Figgins.

The 'S' is kind of like a tattoo that fades off and on. (Explained later)

Quinn was never mean to Rachel and is kind to all people.

Finn is more of douchebag who is good at all sports.

Quinn also can play piano, viola, and violin, does ballet, and also is trained in self defense.

Rachel can play guitar, and piano, she doesn't dance and has magic qualities like Brittany.

Couples in establish before story, Sam/Mercedes, Mike/Tina, Brittana and Klaine, and couples who will be together Finnchel (2-3 chapters), and obviously Faberry (end game).

That was terrible I know. Should I continue? Please give feedback! I'm constantly trying to improve the quality of my work! Well more or less some countries are done with New Years so... HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLE! I appreciate both constructive criticism and just comments. Thank you for you support and interest!


	2. Eclipsed

A/N: Wow! I didn't think my story would get many views so thank you all who are reading it! :D It means a lot to me so keep reviewing and keep reading it! Also if any of you also read Rachel Berry's Trainwreck I also want to thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Kannazuki no Miko

Fun fact: Gardenia in flower language means secret love. Rachel told Finn to get gardenias for Quinn. Since technically it was Rachel to Quinn it meant Rachel just said she is secretly in love with Quinn and wanted something to match her eyes.

Special thanks to those who added to story alerts/favorites: **Silver Ice Bullet**, **smartblonde317**,** KateB1919**, and **within your nightmare**

Special thanks and replies to my reviewers: **Star **(anonymous) I appreciate the feedback! I will continue! And once again **smartblonde317** Finn will most likely be killed later on in the story (one of the last chapters and you'll understand why later)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Eclispe<strong>

Finn looked down in horror to see Rachel's body slightly undress, her blazer and her shirt were unbutton to reveal a pink bra with her sun mark on her chest right in the center above her breast. "Quinn, what the hell happened to Rachel?" He knelt down towards her and reached for the passed out girl's hand. Quinn looked to Finn and then looked to Rachel's unconscious body.

"She passed out again after Santana left; Rachel seems to have magical powers and protected me from Santana…" Quinn's eyes were watering. "My arrows… It seems they aren't very effective on anyone," She looked at Finn's arm which was completely healed. "Seems like I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to, besides… Rachel still wants you around so I won't. Just tell me Finn, why the hell did YOU attack her? " The girls who surrounded Rachel, Quinn and Finn mouths quivered in fear as everyone could feel Quinn's aura creating tension. Rachel was still resting in the middle still held by Quinn and had Finn right next to her. He didn't face Quinn when she asked him; he only looked at Rachel's wounds.

"I don't know. I just felt something controlling me and… and I couldn't help it. Quinn, I didn't mean to, I swear," Finn pleaded as he tried to convince Quinn about how sincere he was about it. "Rachel is my childhood friend! I would never ever do this by choice," Quinn just stared at him.

"Don't dare do it again, Finn or else," Quinn countered carrying Rachel. She saw Mercedes and Tina slowly walking. "You guys can come over here. I know you are Rachel's friends and please don't feel shy around me," Quinn clarified as she began to hold Rachel princess style. An ambulances, fire trucks and polices cars all went up to the scene. Burt and Carol leaped out of the car with Kurt following them heading towards Finn.

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn looks to his parents with confusion. The policed didn't seem to notice that the chaos was caused by him they quickly worked on just finding places for everyone to go to and evacuating everyone. During the explosion several dorms where destroyed but no one seemed to remember anything except for Finn, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and possibly Rachel.

"We should be asking the same thing Finn." Burt responded. He ushered Finn to carry Rachel instead of Quinn but Quinn merely just held Rachel even tighter. "Seems like my father's book was right, I should explain something to you all. Although, Tina and Mercedes you should probably gather your stuff and move to the boy's dorms. I heard they are giving away the vacant places to the girls making them temporarily co-ed dorms. Just be careful, I know your parents wouldn't want anything bad to happen." Kurt and Carol helped them gather their stuff from the wreckage, as they came back Mercedes went up to Quinn and Finn.  
>"Knowing Rachel she'd probably not want to be in a dorm with guys all over the place, she likes her solitude. You or Finn should go take care of her," Mercedes mentioned walking away from both of them. "Just be gentle, she may act strong but she ain't nothing but a big insecure girl. 'Course she still acts like a diva sometimes." Mercedes added over her shoulder.<p>

"I will," Both answered in unison. Quinn bit her lip trying not to scowl at Finn. Finn clinched his fist for a second but relaxed it. Burt looked at them and sighed.

"Finn you had an 'S' mark on somewhere on you right?" Burt stated, looking to Quinn. Quinn nodded. "Well… seems like I'd have to tell you kids about some prophecy that no one believed to be true. Anyway, Finn you should probably take Rachel now. I need Quinn to grab Rachel's stuff from the dorm and bring you bow and arrows too… If that's okay with you Quinn I won't force you to do so."

"Its fine Mr. Hummel, I'm sure I should take Rachel's stuff because I'm not too sure Finn should be rummaging through her clothes," Quinn muttered the last bits of her sentence. She walked off to the destroyed dorm area. Firefighters already had taken most of the stuff out of the dorms she saw a box label 214 Rachel B. and picked it up for Rachel. She headed back to the boys and said, "I should probably go now. I need to go back home. Take care of Rachel tonight; I will see her in the morning." Quinn departed as she dropped the box into Burt's truck. She whistled and a black stallion came out from the darkness. The roads into the town had massive destruction everywhere. Most buildings had damage done from just a few scratches and broken windows to buildings collapsed. Quinn road to her gates and saw everything intact. _"What on Earth is with this town?" _

"Well comeback Mistress Fabray, do you need anything today?" Her head maid asked. "Perhaps a new set of uniform? I can call for your spare to be prepared tomorrow. Oh and Miss Fabray what on Earth happened? I heard explosions from outside and we all were worried about you."

"It's nothing. I just had a rough night involving Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. I should go take shower now. Thank you all for your concern." Quinn responded, as all her servants bowed. "Please everyone, take a break for tonight, I need to clear some mental space." Quinn walked up the stairs to the right wing of the rooms. She wasn't in the mood for any act of kindness. She was feeling bitter and useless. Rachel had to protect her and Rachel fainted for her. To make matters worse she had taken advantage of Rachel. Quinn slowly took off her clothes, she felt sick and sore not to mention disgusted at the way she could just place her lips on Rachel as if she was hers for the taking! Quinn turned on the shower and as she got into it she saw a mark on her back. It was shaped like a crest moon. _"Rachel has the Sun on her chest. I have the Moon on my back." _Quinn steps into the shower, as she feel the water run down her back. _"I'm sorry Rachel; I did something I should have not done."_ She lathers on some shampoo on her hair. _"I wonder if I stand here with the water running over my body for eternity could it wash away my guilt."_ Quinn thought. She rinses out her shampoo and then puts conditioner on. _"Rachel, I swear on my life I will always be here for you."_ She lets the conditioner sit a bit as she thinks to herself all about Rachel. The what if's came back to her over and over again, tormenting her to no end. "_What if Rachel liked Finn? What if Rachel was straight? What if I'm not even her type?"_ Quinn placed her bare back to the shower wall. She rinses off her conditioner and puts on her body wash, feeling as if she never is getting clean. She runs her index finger slowly on her bottom lip. Quinn sings the last lines of You Don't See Me by SafetySuit.

"_I stare at you across the room_

_I maybe make a move at_ _you_

_I don't think you'd take it too well_

_I steal another glance or two_

_I maybe take a chance with you_

_But you, you don't need me_

_You don't even see me"_

Quinn's thought rushed at the fact that Rachel could be with Finn… She couldn't allow it. It hurt too much.

"_No, you don't see me that way_

_You don't see the way I look at you_

_When you are not looking at me_

_I wish that I could tell you_

_Every single thought I ever had about you and me_

_But you don't see me that way_

_No, you don't see me that way, no, no, no_

_No, you don't see me that way"_

The blonde turned off the shower head. Even the longest shower could not replace her guilt for doing that to Rachel. She changed into her night attire and headed towards her bedroom. She could not deal her guilt and decided to go apologize to Rachel in mid-morning. _"Quinn Fabray, you should have gotten a better gaydar. You should have told her you were really gay and should have asked her. But a friend of one day… She would never return the feelings you have."_ She slowly drifted into sleep. She needed to be with Rachel again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rachel slowly awoke to having Quinn at her side in a house she didn't recognize . Quinn was sitting at her bedside holding one of Rachel's left hand. "Q-Quinn… Is that you?" Rachel felt a bit nauseous her head was aching and she could barely see Quinn everything was so blurry. "Quinn… what happened? I saw Santana and Finn and you…" The thought of Quinn kissing her popped into her head again. "Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Rachel, ask away." Quinn responded with a bit of apprehension. Rachel clutched Quinn's hand even tighter. She stared at Rachel's dark brown eyes. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Kurt walked in with a new pair of clothes for Rachel. He also brought something for them to eat.

"Good morning girls, I have very important things to tell you and I will be waiting in the living room since my father had work I decided to explain. It involves what happened last night," Kurt tried to say it a nonchalantly as possible but his voice showed all of his concern for them. He walked out of the room closed the door and Rachel could swear she heard him crying a bit from outside.

"You should eat Rachel. I already had breakfast and I already I'm changed," Quinn lifted up Rachel and let her change and eat the toast left by Kurt to eat. "You said you wanted to ask me something, please go ahead and ask."

"Oh its nothing Quinn, I was just going to ask why we were at Kurt's place. I'm guessing that my chaotic night was real then, I do suppose I should thank you again for protecting me," Rachel bit her lip. She decided it was best if she didn't ask Quinn about the kiss. It would be better this way not to destroy their friendship. But all Rachel really wanted to have Quinn kiss her again and again. Yet, she didn't want to ask Quinn for it. "We should go downstairs now. Thank you for waiting for me Quinn." Rachel finished by wearing a tank top and some jeans that was all she really wore on weekends anyway. She assumed Quinn didn't want to get her fancy clothes dirty if she was wearing her uniform again.

"It's nothing Rachel. It is polite to wait for someone anyway... I'd wait forever if I had to," Quinn purred in a very husky tone, as they walked down the stairs. "But I don't think it would take you forever to eat and change of course." When they came to the few stairs at the end they saw Kurt sitting on the couch reading a tattered book. "Kurt, what did you need to show us?"

"Oh yes Quinn!" Kurt stammered as he shut the book, and looked towards the girls. His toned changed as he saw the both of them. "Please sit down. What I have to tell you is very important." The girls sat into 2 chairs that were located right in front of Kurt. "I'm sure you Rachel have a mark on your chest. I'll explain to you what all that means."

"A-Alright Kurt, but could I ask you something?" Kurt nodded ushering her to speak. "Why was I attacked?" Rachel questioned and looked frightened . Quinn decided to hold her hand to comfort her. Rachel blushed again. Quinn always knew how to comfort her. Well always seemed to know.

"This is a cruel story for you Rachel, and possibly you too Quinn," Kurt stated as Quinn became more intent on listening. "You Rachel, you are the Guardian of the Sun. You and the Guardian of the Moon which is currently unknown… Will fight the Sealers in order to liberate this world," Quinn's eyes widen a bit as she remembered the mark on her back. "The Sealers are a group of people who seek vengeance against the world or… perhaps just like the idea of destruction or just are associated with the Guardians, they can travel to another dimension for their headquarters. Each Sealer is well known by the Guardians, and has the ability of magic with a sword to correspond to their magic. You will have to petrify, kill, or steal their swords to stop them all. They possess different elements, fire, earth, wind, water, darkness, light well lightning to be exact, mystic being charms and magic mainly that the regular sealers could never achieve, and dragon. Dragon is the element that controls everything and usually… Dragon is given to the 8th sealer or 1st sealer. Would you like me to tell you who are sealers?" Kurt asked. Quinn looked at Rachel who didn't really want to hear it but knew it had to be done. She nodded back at Kurt. "I only know two for sure which is Santana and she controls light which is why she was seen moving at an alarming rate. She really isn't moving that fast she is bending your mind to think of everything to be faster. Then the 2nd one I know is… Finn, he controls fire."

"… Do we have to kill them? We have no way to petrify them and stealing swords from magical beings is a difficult task," Rachel whimpered. Kurt looked though the tattered book. He read through it a bit. The brown-eyed boy looked back to Rachel.

"You do have a way of fighting them through Finn for now and you two would also your own swords that can be unlocked. But the problem is, you can only use the swords if you have killed the people or contained their powers. You can seal the sealers abilities by stealing their swords. Without the swords they are normal people. Once you have all an element it goes into either the Sun's Sword or the Moon's Sword; the Sun has light, fire, earth and mystic while the Moon has darkness, water, wind, and dragon. I forgot to mention this but dragon is the element that can control all of them but mystic can nullify everything. So they are pretty equal. Once you obtain all the elements you can break the seal on the Earth and eliminate the cycle. As for how to break the cycle… It was never written down. "

"What will happen to Finn?" Quinn inquired, fearing that she would have to break Rachel's heart to do such things. She loved Rachel and wanted to keep her happy. She could not do anything to harm her.

"Finn will be fine for the most part. He can help you until the Sealer gene takes over. It'd be best to wait until you have the mystic ability in order to just nullify the gene. Once you do you can just obtain the sword. I also heard that you Rachel can create a barrier since you are the Guardian of the Sun. You should probably use it if you can control it." Kurt added.

"Well, what about the Guardian of the Moon? Shouldn't they have an ability like mine too?" Rachel feared she would have to go alone for the barriers. She only remembered passing out after a burst of light appeared.

"The Moon can use arrows. But not just any arrows if the arrows had to be concentrated into a true weapon against the sealers and that could only be done if the person can create them with their own being. That's why Quinn can't hurt them," Kurt clarified. "I was told all of what happened from Finn, Tina and Mercedes. This book in my hands holds the story in 'Hummel' language. You two can go out now. I suppose we are done here." The two girls stood up and were led to the door. "I'll help in training. My dad told me to teach you what it says in this book. Please stop by whenever you can. One more thing, you have only one year in order to break the seal on Earth. You have to find a way to the moon! I'll tell you later, tata!" They waved at Kurt who seemed to be getting tense again. Quinn closed the door once Rachel was out.

"Do you… have anywhere you need to go?" Quinn asked. "I should exchange my number with you," Quinn handed over her iPhone and Rachel handed Quinn her phone. They added their contacts on each other's phones.

"Not today Quinn, I need to go to clear my head. I'll text you later tonight. I need to find people who are Sealers and I need to find the Moon Guardian" Rachel ranted fast and left. Quinn tried to say that she was the guardian but Rachel had already bolted away. Quinn slapped herself for not being able to tell Rachel. She decided to chase after Rachel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Somewhere not on Earth) The Sealers Domain**

"Aww, pixie guts… Not everyone is here." A tall blonde said looking around to only see 4 out of the 8 Sealers with her. "We have 1, 2, 4, 5, and me 6!" She was sitting in a chair with the Roman numeral VI on top of it. She walked over to Santana who was sitting in the chair II. "Well it isn't so bad; we all are unicorns with awesome magic dust!"

"Indeed we are babe. Although it would seem that number 8 still needs to be found." She looked around at the rest of the numbers, all kids in choir. "We have Kurt's boyfriend, me, my 'brother' who is currently out, our lovechild, Ken who is missing his Barbie, and Orca the traitor"

"I really, don't want to do this guys I mean… I'll hurt Kurt if I do." Blaine hesitated in fighting but it was his job. "I love him. But we do have to do something about Finn." He looked around at everyone.

"Well it is not like everyone wants to do it. I'm just sick of sacrificing my life only to have to do this all over again. You'd think after so many times of doing this we would finally have it end. I'm going to lose Mercedes if we have to go to another world." Sam sighed. "Are you sure Santana this will work? Getting Quinn to date Rachel, what if it doesn't?"

"It will work; it has to since it's the only thing we haven't tried. Besides, this time Quinn is gay and Rachel is bisexual. It has to work. We just need to eliminate Frankenteen," Santana claimed. "I already told Puck to go."

"Hey baby, do you think Mama is right, right?" Brittany said to Sugar. Sugar nodded. "Good girl, I'll get you a special candy to eat. I made it with love!" Brittany handed over a piece of candy to Sugar.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Sugar ran off like the happy 5 year old she should be. Although, she had felt the pain of a million years of torture she held her head up high for her "mothers." Santana smiled and waved off Sugar as she left then went back to business.

"I just sent Puck to find Rachel. Hopefully he won't hit on Rachel too much. I'm sure Quinn will get very protective over her little kitten and go ape shit on Puck. However, with the seal I placed on Quinn without her knowing so she can't use her arrows. Puck will take off the seal then have a 'struggling' Quinn steals his sword. Then Quinn will be a hero and she'll have hot lesbian smex with Rachel." Santana explained. "It should work as long as Finn doesn't find them." Santana planted a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "Knowing Double-Stuffed-Fatty-Gassy-McGravy-Pants he shouldn't find them. I still don't get how he never remembered what happened to us. Plus we never found the 8th too. Cottage Cheese is pretty good for a guy who doesn't know all the things he can do. If this doesn't work… Fuck it. We will just kill him. Everyone is in?" The group of Sealers left nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rachel you are despicable! How could you do that to the admirable Quinn Fabray! You accidently turned her down and were speaking grandiloquently to someone who could be consider superior! Oh this is bad, bad, bad! What if she doesn't like me anymore!" Rachel thought aloud. She was in the forest part of Lima resting by herself and freaking out about how terrible she was to ignore Quinn's offer to hang out together. She felt loathsome at her decision.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" A voice said behind her. She leaped and hit a trunk with her back. It was Quinn who looked hair was slightly messy and her blazer was undone as if she was running after something or in this case someone. "You are amazing Rachel. Not only that you are the most interesting girl I have met." Rachel sighed in relief that Quinn didn't hate her. "I have to show you something." Quinn started to unbutton her white collar shirt.

"Q-Quinn, I-I understand we as girl can show each other our b-bodies b-but please not here!" Rachel wailed. "I'm not sure you should do this when we are outside and we only known each other for a few days!" Rachel was beet red by as she saw Quinn's black silk bra. "I'm not ready to see this all so fast!"

"It's alright. I want to show you something that isn't really sexual. I was going to tell you but I didn't have the chance. I'm the Guardian of the Moon," Quinn showed Rachel her back which had a crescent moon on it. "You'll never be alone because I will be with you. I'll help you in this fight. I promise." Quinn swore. Her shirt showed her bra and she began to button in back up before she knelt down to Rachel, brushing away some loose strands of hair that were on petite girl's face. "Why are you in the forest?"

"I came to clear my head because I felt guilty leaving you like that," Rachel hugged Quinn tightly. "I'm really sorry." They heard footsteps behind them as they saw one of their classmates from choir. Who was a mohawked boy Noah Puckerman known as Puck.

"Sorry I just have to say this. You guys are such a sexy couple. My Hot Little Jewish American Princess and My Sexy Babymaker you should like make out and stuff," Puck joked. Quinn cringed at what he called her. She tried focusing her energy into an arrow like Kurt said the Moon Guardian could but it just didn't work.

"Don't talk about up like that you vulgar creature." Quinn commanded trying to make an arrow with her energy Quinn was standing in front of Rachel. Who was trying to convince her that she didn't need protecting. "Rachel, don't you dare fucking resist me right now. I should go down first. You need to find the mystic before you fight. I will deal with Puck, just don't dare get hurt." Rachel gasped Quinn swore at her. She swore! It was something that Quinn would never do unless she really felt it was important. Rachel stayed put fearing that Quinn would get mad at her if she didn't. She saw something on Quinn, a strange symbol on Quinn's hand. It wasn't apparent in her regular vision it was different. When she concentrated hard enough the world turned black and she could see a golden sign on Quinn's hand, Rachel tried "peeling off" the symbol and it fell off and disappeared. The archer concentrated and an arrow made of silver-like light was made. She had and invisible bow launch the arrow towards Puck but Puck took out spatha sword to defend himself. He ducked as a fireball burned the tree that Rachel and Quinn were at. Quinn on instinct grabbed Rachel's hand and ran away.

"Hey Puck, I thought you swore not to hit on Rachel or Quinn." Finn said holding a sword on fire. The Sealer mark on his head wasn't there unlike before.

"I thought you would be classy enough not to hit on a girl who's taken." Puck growled. His Sealer mark was on his neck. "Look Finny D, I don't want to do this but I want to stop this shit." He stomped and a boulder was formed in front of him, he slammed the boulder to fly at Finn with his fist. Finn used his blade of fire to give him a boast using the flames like a jetpack over Puck's boulder clashing against Puck's sword. "Well… I don't feel like dying or having my sword stolen, I'll report the data to Queen Bitch. Later dude." Puck waved at Finn and then he turned into sand. Finn looked around; he couldn't find the girls anywhere.

"Rachel? Quinn? Can someone explain to me why they keep forcing you guys into dating?" Finn shouted. He quickly began to sprint hoping to find them with luck like he did when he found them with Puck.

* * *

><p>Puck's sword is a fairly long sword that must be held with 2 hands.<p>

Sealers:

Blaine: Darkness

Santana: Light

Puck: Earth

Sugar: Wind

Sam: Water

Brittany: Mystic (Nullify)

Finn: Fire

8th: Dragon

Yeah, yeah, if you are wonder why I'm making Finn such a cockblock it's because it makes the ending of the story a lot nicer, trust me. Keep reviewing to keep this up! I'm fairly busy so the more review the more likely I'll try to get this done! (Because I'm a lazy bum who is already devoted to orchestra)


End file.
